СПИД
| Image = Red Ribbon.svg.png | Caption = Красная ленточка — символ солидарности с ВИЧ-положительными и пациентами, у которых развился СПИД | Width = 120 | DiseasesDB = 5938 | ICD10 = | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = 000594 | eMedicineSubj = emerg | eMedicineTopic = 253 | }} Синдром приобретённого иммунного дефицита (СПИД) — состояние, развивающееся на фоне ВИЧ-инфекции ( ) и характеризующееся падением числа CD4+ лимфоцитов, множественными оппортунистическими инфекциями и неинфекционными заболеваниями. По сути является терминальной стадией ВИЧ-инфекции. Историческая справка * 1981 год — Сообщения Центра по контролю и профилактике болезней ( , СDС) США, о 5 случаях пневмоцистной пневмонии и 28 случаях саркомы Капоши. Все заболевшие — мужчины, практиковавшие гомосексуальные сношения. * 1983 г. — французские ученые под руководством Люка Монтанье в Институте Пастера из лимфатических узлов больного мужчины выделили вирус, который был ими назван «''вирусом, ассоциированным с лимфаденопатией''» ( LAV). * 1984 — американские ученые во главе с Робертом К. Галло из крови больных выделили возбудитель заболевания и назвали его «''человеческий Т-лимфотропный вирус, тип III''» ( ). * 1985 г. — изучены основные пути передачи ВИЧ. * 1985 год — регистрация первого случая ВИЧ/СПИДа в СССР у иностранного гражданина. * 1986 год — после осознания, что названия LAV и HTLV-III относятся к одному и тому же вирусу, принято новое название — «''вирус иммунодефицита человека''», ВИЧ ( ). * 1987 год — появление первого препарата для лечения СПИДа. * 1987 год — регистрация первого случая ВИЧ-инфекции у гражданина СССР. * 1988 год — 1 декабря объявлен ООН Всемирным днем борьбы со СПИДом. * 1995 год — принятие Закона РФ от 30.03.95 г. № 38-ФЗ «О предупреждении распространения в РФ заболевания, вызываемого вирусом иммунодефицита человека (ВИЧ-инфекции)». * 1995 год — начало применения препаратов высокоактивной антиретровирусной терапии, позволяющий большинству больных ВИЧ/СПИДом сохранять жизнь. * 1996 год — создание объединенной программы ООН по СПИДу. * 2001 год — Генеральная Ассамблея ООН — принятие резолюции 8 — 26/2 «Глобальный кризис — глобальные действия». * 2003 год — пленарное заседание 58-ой сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН по проблематике ВИЧ/СПИДа. * Декабрь 2006 — ежегодный доклад организации «Объединённая программа ООН по ВИЧ/СПИДу» (UNAIDS) — AIDS Epidemic Update 2006На русском языке UNAIDS/WHO AIDS Epidemic Update: December 2006 Эпидемиология thumb|210px|Распространение СПИДа в мире Источником инфекции является только больной человек. Основными путями передачи инфекции являются: * Половой (у взрослых и подростков — гомосексуальный и гетеросексуальный), в том числе и работники секс-бизнеса; * Инъекционный и инструментальный — при использовании загрязненных вирусом шприцев, игл, катетеров и т. п. — особенно актуальный и проблематичный в среде лиц употребляющих инъекционные наркотики (наркомания). * Гемотрансфузионный (после переливания инфицированной крови или ее компонентов — плазмы, тромбоцитарной, лейкоцитарной или эритроцитарной массы, концентратов крови, факторов свертывания крови); * Перинатальный (антенатальный, трансплацентарный — от инфицированной матери; интранатальный — при прохождении ребенка по инфицированным родовым путям матери); * Трансплантационный (пересадка инфицированных органов, костного мозга, искусственная инсеминация инфицированной спермой); * Молочный (заражение ребенка инфицированным молоком матери); * Профессиональный и бытовой — заражение через поврежденные кожные покровы и слизистые оболочки людей, контактирующих с кровью или некоторыми секретами (слизью из влагалища, грудным молоком, отделяемым из ран, цереброспинальной жидкостью, содержимым трахеи, плевральной полости и др.) больных ВИЧ-инфекцией. В то же время ВИЧ не передается при бытовых контактах через слюну, слёзную жидкость и воздушно-капельным путем, а также через воду или пищу. Слюна может представлять опасность только в том случае, если в ней видна кровь. Краткие глобальные данные об эпидемии СПИДа, декабрь 2006 г. Согласно докладу «Объединённой программы ООН по ВИЧ/СПИДу» декабрь 2006 г.Файл PDF, 2,7 MB UNAIDS/WHO AIDS Epidemic Update: December 2006 (en:UNAIDS) ;Количество людей, живущих с ВИЧ, в 2006 г. : Всего — 39,5 миллиона (34,1-47,1 миллиона) : Взрослых — 37,2 миллиона (32,1-44,5 миллиона) : Женщин — 17,7 миллиона (15,1-20,9 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 2,3 миллиона (1,7-3,5 миллиона) ;Количество людей, заразившихся ВИЧ в 2006 г. : Всего — 4,3 миллиона (3,6-6,6 миллиона) : Взрослых — 3,8 миллиона (3,2-5,7 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 530 000 (410 000—660 000) ;Количество смертей от СПИДа в 2006 г. : Всего — 2,9 миллиона (2,5-3,5 миллиона) : Взрослых — 2,6 миллиона (2,2-3,0 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 380000 (290000-500000) При этом, из общего числа инфицированных, две трети (63 % — 24,7 млн.млн.) всех взрослых и детей с ВИЧ в мире живут в странах Африки к югу от Сахары, в основном в южной части Африки. Одна треть (32 %) всех людей с ВИЧ в мире живет в этом субрегионе, и здесь же произошли 34 % всех смертей в связи со СПИДом в 2006 году. На Российскую Федерацию и Украину приходится около 90 % всех ВИЧ-инфекций в Восточной Европе и Центральной Азии, где использование зараженного инъекционного инструментария для употребления наркотиков остается основным путем передачи ВИЧ. Там же данные по России и другим регионам. 2,7 MB UNAIDS/WHO AIDS Epidemic Update: December 2006 Рискованное сексуальное поведение потребителей инъекционных наркотиков также повышает вероятность распространения ВИЧ среди них. В 2005 году в России было зарегистрировано 35500 новых случаев ВИЧ-инфекции, за первые 6 месяцев 2006 — чуть менее 13500 случаев; таким образом, общее число инфекций, документально зарегистрированных с начала эпидемии в России, составило почти 350000. Однако официальные данные учитывают только тех людей, которые имели непосредственный контакт с российской системой регистрации ВИЧ. Действительное число людей, которые жили с ВИЧ в конце 2005 года, оценивается гораздо выше - от 560 тыс. до 1,6 млн. Большинство из них — молодые люди: возраст 80 % составляет 15-30 лет.Количество ВИЧ-инфицированных в России на 30.09.2005 Федеральный Центр СПИДа По результатам исследований, распространенность ВИЧ среди потребителей инъекционных наркотиков варьировала от 3 % в Волгограде, до 3,5-9 % в Барнауле, 12-14 % в Москве, 30 % в Санкт-Петербурге и более 70 % в БийскеДанные по России Надо отметить, однако, что после резкого пика заболеваемости в России, пришедшегося на 2001 г., и последующего спада в 2002—2003 не наблюдается резкого ежегодного повышения числа инфицированных, но не наблюдается и их снижения. Распространённость ВИЧ среди групп населения Распространённость ВИЧ среди групп населения согласно UNAIDSФормат Excel, 52KB Данные «Объединённой программы ООН по ВИЧ/СПИДу» декабрь 2006 г Этиология, патогенез thumb|200px|Патогенез-репликация вируса иммунодефицита в клетке. Болезнь вызывается вирусом иммунодефицита человека, относящимся к семейству ретровирусовНа русском языке Ретровирусы. Как и все ретровирусы, ВИЧ имеет особенность репликации, называемую обратной транскрипцией и свойство поражать клетки крови человека имеющие на своей поверхности CD4-рецепторы (CD4+ Т-лимфоциты, макрофаги).Johns Hopkins AIDS ServiseWhat is HIV Оболочка вируса состоит из двухрядной липидной мембраны на поверхности которой имеется ряд протеинов, такие как: : gp41 — трансмембранный гликопротеин, TM ( ) и : gp120 — поверхностный гликопротеин SU ( ). Внутри «ядра» вируса, состоящего из матричного p17 протеина и белка-капсида p24 находятся две нити вирионной РНК и ряд энзимов: : обратная транскриптаза, RT ( ), : интеграза (IN) : протеаза (PR). С помощью gp120 (поверхностного гликопротеина) вирус присоединяется к антиген-CD4 рецептору и Co-рецептору, находящихся на поверхностной мембране клеток. Для Т-лимфоцитов Co-рецептором является CXCR-4, а для макрофагов — CCR-5.Assessing chemokine co-receptor usage in HIV PubMedEnergetics of the HIV gp120-CD4 binding reaction Клеточная мембрана растворяется, вирус проникает внутрь клетки, где высвобождается виральная РНК из капсида и начинается с помощью обратной транскриптазы, копирование двух нитей ДНК на виральной РНК (обратная транскрипция).Вирус иммунодефицита человека размножение в клетке Произведённая ДНК проникает внутрь ядра клетки-хозяина и интегрируется с помощью энзима интегразы в хромосому хозяина. С помощью РНК-полимеразы начинается синтез вирального генома и РНК-сообщения ( ). РНК-сообщения переносит вирусные энзимы и структурные протеины. Синтезированные РНК выходят из ядра клетки в цитоплазму, где начинается образование нового вируса. Виральный геном упорядочивает фермент — протеаза, а с помощью gp41 и gp120 формируется новая оболочка вируса. Клеточная мембрана клетки разрывается, новый вирус выходит в кровяное русло, CD4+ лимфоцит хозяина погибает.John Hopkins AIDS Servise Life Cycle of HIV Infection с флаш роликом В период острой фазы ВИЧ-инфекции отсутствие специфического иммунного ответа позволяет вирусу активно реплицироваться и достигать высоких концентраций в крови. Вирус заселяет различные ткани, в первую очередь органы лимфатической системы и разрушает CD4 лимфоциты. Кроме упомянутых CD4-лимфоцитов (хелперов), CD8-лимфоцитов и макрофагов вирус способен инфицировать и другие клетки: альвеолярные макрофаги легких, клетки Лангерганса, фолликулярные дендритные клетки лимфатических узлов, клетки олигодендроглии и астроциты мозга, эпителиальные клетки кишки.Под ред. Ю. В. Лобзина, С. С. Козлова, А. Н. Ускова, 2000 год. ВИЧ-инфекция Лимфоидная ткань В лимфоидной ткани ВИЧ размножается в течение всей ВИЧ-инфекции, поражая макрофаги, активированные и покоящиеся CD4 лимфоциты, фолликулярные дендритные клетки. Follicular dendritic cell contributions to HIV pathogenesis. Productive infection of dendritic cells by HIV-1 and their ability to capture virus are mediated through separate pathways. PubMedCentral Количество клеток, содержащих провирусную ДНК, в лимфоидной ткани в 5-10 раз выше, чем среди клеток крови, а репликация ВИЧ в лимфоидной ткани на 1-2 раза выше, чем в крови. Таким образом, основным резервуаром ВИЧ служат лимфатические узлы. Pathogenesis of HIV-1 Infection Lymphatic tissue as the site of viral replication Кроме того в дендритных клетках лимфатических узлов вирус сохраняется длительное время после периода острой виремии и также является резервуаром инфекции. Follicular dendritic cell contributions to HIV pathogenesis. PubMed. Для активации лимфоцитов CD8 и образования антигенспецифических цитотоксических T-лимфоцитов необходимо представление пептидного антигена в комплексе с человеческим лейкоцитарным антигеном класса I ( ). Дендритные клетки необходимы для начала первичных антигенспецифичных реакций. Они захватывают антигены, перерабатывают и переносят их на свою поверхность, где, в комплексе с дополнительными стимулирующими молекулами, они активируют T-лимфоциты. Зараженные клетки часто не выделяют дополнительных стимулирующих молекул и поэтому не способны вызвать образование достаточного числа клеток ответа (B- и T-лимфоцитов), функция которых зависит от дендритных клеток. Патогенез ВИЧ-инфекции. После завершения обратной транскрипции в CD4 лимфоците, вирусный геном представлен провирусной невстроенной ДНК. Для встраивания провирусной ДНК в геном клетки-хозяина, и для образования новых вирусов необходима активация T-лимфоцитов. Контакт лимфоцитов CD4 и антигенпредставляющих клеток в лимфоидной ткани, наличие вирусов на поверхности фолликулярных дендритных клеток и присутствие провоспалительных цитокинов (ИЛ-1, ИЛ-6 и ФНОα) способствует и поддерживает размножению ВИЧ в инфицированных клетках. Поэтому лимфоидная ткань служит самой благоприятной средой для репликации ВИЧ.Здоровье ЕвразииПатогенез ВИЧ-инфекции Генетические факторы Некоторые генетические факторы могут предохранять от заражения ВИЧ. Так например: Люди имеющие мутации в CCR5 (корецептор М-тропных штаммов вируса) мало или совсем не восприимчивы к М-тропным штаммам ВИЧ-1, но заражаются Т-тропными штаммами.Homozygous defect in HIV-1 coreceptor accounts for resistance of some multiply-exposed individuals to HIV-1 infection. PubMed HIV-1 infection in an individual homozygous for the CCR5 deletion allele. PubMed Гомозиготность по HLA-Bw4 является предохраняющим фактором от прогрессирования болезни. У гетерозигот по локусам HLA класса I иммунодефицит развивается медленнее, чем у гомозигот HLA and HIV-1: heterozygote advantage and B*35-Cw*04 disadvantage. PubMed. Исследования показали, что у носителей HLA-B14, B27, B51, B57 и C8 инфекция прогрессирует медленнее, а у носителей HLA-A23, B37 и B49 иммунодефицит развивается быстро Genetic Markers May Influence Disease-Free Interval in HIV-Infected People NIH News A Review of the Role of the Human Leukocyte Antigen (HLA) System as a Host Immunogenetic Factor Influencing HIV Transmission and Progression to AIDS HIV Sequence Database. У всех ВИЧ-инфицированных с HLA-B35 СПИД развивался не ранее, чем через 8 лет после заражения. Исследования также показали: у половых партнеров, несовместимых по HLA класса I, риск заражения ВИЧ при гетеросексуальных контактах ниже.Mismatched human leukocyte antigen alleles protect against heterosexual HIV transmission. PubMed Иммунитет при СПИДе thumb|375px|Количество CD4 лимфоцитов и копий РНК вируса в крови больного с момента инфицирования до терминальной стадии. В острой фазе ВИЧ-инфекции, в стадии виремии, происходит резкое снижение CD4+ T-лимфоцитов за счёт прямого лизирующего действия вируса и нарастание числа копий вирусной РНК в крови. После этого отмечается стабилизация процесса (см. график) с некоторым увеличением числа CD4 клеток не достигающим, однако, нормальных величин. Острая фаза ВИЧ-инфекции. Положительная динамика обусловлена увеличением числа цитотоксических CD8+ Т-лимфоцитов. Эти лимфоциты способны уничтожать ВИЧ-инфицированные клетки напрямую путем цитолиза без ограничения по человеческому лейкоцитарному антигену класса I ( ). Weak anti-HIV CD8+ T-cell effector activity in HIV primary infection PubMedCentral HIV-1 superinfection despite broad CD8+ T-cell responses containing replication of the primary virus. PubMed Monitoring HIV-specific CD8+ T cell responses by intracellular cytokine production. PubMed Кроме того они секретируют подавляющие факторы (хемокины), такие как RANTES, MIP-1alpha, MIP-1betaRANTES, MIP-1 alpha and MIP-1 beta are not involved in the inhibition of HIV-1SF33 replication mediated by CD8+ T-cell clones. PubMed, MDC, препятствующие размножению вируса путём блокировки корецепторов. Identification of RANTES, MIP-1 alpha, and MIP-1 beta as the major HIV-suppressive factors produced by CD8+ T cells.PubMed Gene expression profile activated by the chemokine CCL5/RANTES in human neuronal cells. PubMed Cutting edge: RANTES regulates Fas ligand expression and killing by HIV-specific CD8 cytotoxic T cells. PubMed Enhanced anti-HIV-1 activity and altered chemotactic potency of NH2-terminally processed macrophage-derived chemokine (MDC) imply an additional MDC receptor.PubMed ВИЧ специфичные CD8+ лимфоциты играют главную роль в контроле острой фазы ВИЧ-инфекции, Weak anti-HIV CD8(+) T-cell effector activity in HIV primary infection. PubMed однако при хроническом течении инфекции не коррелируется с виремией. Loss of HIV-1-specific CD8+ T cell proliferation after acute HIV-1 infection and restoration by vaccine-induced HIV-1-specific CD4+ T cells. PubMed, так как: * Пролиферация и активация лимфоцитов CD8+ зависит от антиген-специфичных T-хелперов CD4. * Лимфоциты CD8+ также могут заражаться ВИЧ, что может вести к снижению их числа. Isolation of primary HIV-1 that target CD8+ T lymphocytes using CD8 as a receptor. PubMed Синдром приобретённого иммунодефицита является терминальной стадией ВИЧ-инфекции, развивается, у большиства больных, при падении числа CD4+ Т-лимфоцитов, крови ниже 200 клеток/мл (норма CD4+ T-лимфоцитов 1200 клеток/мл). Interium proposal for a WHO Staging System for HIV Infection and DiseaseAIDS Депрессию CD4+ клеток объясняют следующими теориями: * Гибель CD4+ T-лимфоцитов в результате прямого цитопатического действия ВИЧ Mechanism of CD4+ T cell depletion Direct HIV-mediated cytopathic effec * ВИЧ поражает в первую очередь активированные лимфоциты CD4, а поскольку специфичные к ВИЧ лимфоциты входят в число первых клеток, активируемых в ходе ВИЧ-инфекции, они страдают одними из первых. Douek DC, Brenchley JM, Betts MR, Ambrozak DR, Hill BJ, Okamoto Y, Casazza JP, Kuruppu J, Kunstman K, Wolinsky S, Grossman Z, Dybul M, Oxenius A, Price DA, Connors M, Koup RA. HIV preferentially infects HIV-specific CD4+ T cells. * Изменение вирусом клеточной мембраны CD4+ T-лимфоцитов, что ведёт их к слиянию между собой с образованием гигантских синцитиев, которое регулируется LFA-1 LFA-1 molecule regulates HIV-mediated cell fusion and syncytia formation in CD4+ T lymphocytes. PubMed GatewayModulation of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1-Induced Syncytium Formation by the Conformational State of LFA-1 Determined by a New Luciferase-Based Syncytium Quantitative Assay PubMed CentralСПИД Влияние вич на т-хелперы ( ) * Катастрофа CD4 клеток антителами, как результат антител-зависимого цитотоксического действия ( ) Measurement of direct and indirect forms of anti-HIV-1 ADCC: implications for other retroviral disease. PubMed Antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity detects type- and strain-specific antigens among human immunodeficiency virus types 1 and 2 and simian immunodeficiency virus SIVmac isolates. PubMedCentral * Активация естественных клеток-киллеров Perturbation of natural killer cell function and receptors during HIV infection. PubMedActivity of natural killer cells during HIV-1 infection in Brazilian patients. PubMed * Аутоиммунная катастрофа Autoimmune mechanisms of depletion of CD4 cells in HIV infection. PubMed HIV infection and rheumatic diseases -autoimmune mechanisms in immunodeficient hosts. PubMed * Связывание белка вируса gp120 с CD4-рецептором (маскировка CD4-рецептора) и как результат — невозможность опознания антигена, невозможность взаимодействия CD4 с HLA класса II. Retroviruses Immunopathogenic Mechanisms of HIV InfectionВлияние вич на т-хелперы * Запрограмированной клеточной смертью Preferential apoptosis of HIV-1-specific CD4+ T cells. PubMedHow HIV Causes AIDS Apoptosis * Анергия иммунного ответа ( — праздность, безделье, ) РусМедСервер. СПИД в РоссииПатогенез ВИЧ-инфекции THEORIES OF IMMUNES SYSTEM CELL LOSS IN HIV INFECTION PubMed B-лимфоциты при ВИЧ-инфекции подвергаются поликлональной активации и выделяют большое количество иммуноглобулинов, ФНОα, интерлейкин-6 Activated B lymphocytes from human immunodeficiency virus-infected individuals induce virus expression in infected T cells and a promonocytic cell line, U1. PubMed и лектин DC-SIGN, который способствует проникновению ВИЧ в T-лимфоциты. DC-SIGN on B Lymphocytes Is Required For Transmission of HIV-1 to T Lymphocytes PubMedCentral Кроме того наблюдается значительное снижение интерлейкина-2, вырабатываемого CD4-хелперами 1 типа и имеющего критическое значение в активации цитотоксических Т-лимфоцитов (CD8+, CTL). IL-2-induced CD4+ T-cell expansion in HIV-infected patients is associated with long-term decreases in T-cell proliferation. PubMed IL-2 production correlates with effector cell differentiation in HIV-specific CD8+ T cells PubMedCentral и подавление вирусом секреции макрофагами интерлейкина-12 — ключевого цитокина в образовании и активации T-хелперов 1 типа и NK-лимфоцитов ( ) HIV-1 protein Vpr suppresses IL-12 production from human monocytes by enhancing glucocorticoid action PubMed. Антитела к ВИЧ thumb|350px|Титр антигена р24 и антител при ВИЧ-инфекции. У 99 % инфицированных антитела обнаруживаются в течение первых 12 недель (6 — 12 недели) после первичного контакта с вирусом.HIV Infogram: Update on the HIV Antibody Test Window Period Public Health В редких случаях антитела не выявляются в течение 6-9 месяцев (у 90-95 % в течение 3-х месяцев после заражения, у 5-9 % — через 6 месяцев, 0,5-1 % — в более поздние сроки Глава для книги «ВИЧ-ИНФЕКЦИЯ»: клиника, диагностика и лечение. Москва 2000. Под общей редакцией В. В. Покровского. Диагностика ВИЧ-инфекции В. И. Покровский). Период с ложноотрицательным результатом антител называется «периодом окна», в течение которого инфицированный человек уже может быть источником инфекции.Window-period human immunodeficiency virus transmission to two recipients by an adolescent blood donor. PubMed Первые выявляемыми антителами являются «''gag''» ( ) протеины ВИЧ — р24 и р17, а также прекурсор р55. Образование анти-р24 антител сочетается со снижением уровней свободного р24 антигена, выявляемого в крови до появления антител. Variation in plasma RNA levels, CD4 cell counts, and p24 antigen levels in clinically stable men with human immunodeficiency virus infection. PubMed Quantification of the levels of p24 antigen and antibodies in human immunodeficiency virus infection PubMed Вслед за анти-р24 антителами появляются антитела против протеинов «''Env» ( ) — gp160, gp120, p88, gp41 и гена «''pol''» ( ) — p31, p51, p66. Могут определятся также и антитела против генов «''vpr''», «''vpu''», «''vif''», «''rev''», «''tat''», «''nef''» Decreasing levels of anti-Nef antibody correlate with increasing HIV type 1 viral loads and AIDS disease progression. PubMed A lipidated anti-Tat antibody enters living cells and blocks HIV-1 viral replication. PubMed Наиболее изученными антителами являются антитела направленные против «Env» протеинов — gp120, gp41. Они разделяются на два класса: тип-специфичные и групп-специфичные. Другая группа анти-gp120 антител, участвующая в антител-зависимом цитотоксическом действии ( ) и уничтожении инфицированных ВИЧ CD4+ клеток, может уничтожать и неинфицированные клетки, рецепторы которых связаны свободным gp120, циркулирующим в крови — эффект названный: Innocent bystanders (Bystander killing) Blood Journal HIV-1 Nef-induced FasL induction and bystander killing requires p38 MAPK activation How HIV Causes AIDS PubMed Клинические стадии, классификация ВИЧ/СПИДа Клинические стадии ВОЗ Всемирная Организация Здравоохранения в 1990 г. разработала клиническую классификацию ВИЧ/СПИДа, которая последний раз была значительно дополнена и обновлёна в 2006 г. и опубликована, для стран Европы, 1 декабря 2006 г. в «Протоколах ВОЗ по лечению и предупреждению ВИЧ/СПИДа» Всемирная Организация Здравоохранения, Европа. HIV/AIDS Protocols on Treatment and Care Клинические стадии ВОЗ для взрослых и подростков ≥ 15 лет ВОЗ, Европа. Patient Evaluation and Antiretroviral Treatment for Adults and Adolescents * Острая ВИЧ-инфекция ** Асимптоматическая ** Острый ретровирусый синдром * Клиническая стадия 1 ** Асимптоматическая ** Персистирующая генерализованная лимфаденопатия (ПГЛ) * Клиническая стадия 2 ** Себорейный дерматит ** Ангулярный хейлит ** Рецидивирующие язвы полости рта (два или более эпизода в течение 6 месяцев) ** Опоясывающий лишай (распространённый лишай) ** Рецидивирующие инфекции дыхательных путей — синусит, средний отит, фарингит, бронхит, трахеит, (два или более эпизода в течение 6 месяцев) ** Грибковые поражения ногтей ** Папулёзный зудящий дерматит * Клиническая стадия 3 ** Волосатая лейкоплакия полости рта ** Необъяснимая хроническая диарея продолжительностью более 1 месяца ** Рецидивирующий кандидоз полости рта (два или более эпизода в течение 6 месяцев) ** Тяжёлая бактериальная инфекция (пневмония, эмпиема, гнойный миозит, инфекции костей или суставов, менингит, бактеримия) ** Острый язвенно-некротический стоматит, гингивит или периодонтит * Клиническая стадия 4 (*''') ** Легочной туберкулёз ** Внелегочной туберкулёз (исключая лимфаденопатию) ** Необъяснимая потеря веса (более 10 % в течение 6 месяцев) ** ВИЧ истощающий синдром Глоссарий терминов по ВИЧ/СПИДу (издание первое, октябрь 2003) ** Пневмоцистная пневмония ** Тяжёлая или подтверждённая рентгенологически пневмония (два или более эпизода в течение 6 месяцев) ** Цитомегаловирусный ретинит (с или без колита) ** Герпес симплекс вирус ( ) (хронический или персистирующий более 1 месяца) ** Энцефалопатия ** Прогрессирующая мультифокальная лейкоэнцефалопатия ** Саркома Капоши и другие ВИЧ-обусловленные злокачественные новообразования ** Токсоплазмоз ** Диссеминированная грибковая инфекция (кандидоз, гистоплазмоз, кокцидиоидомикоз) ** Криптоспоридиоз ** Криптококковый менингит ** Инфекция вызванная нетуберкулёзными микобактериями, диссеминированная микобактеримия ( ) (*') Если подкрепляются достаточными доказательствами могут быть влючены: карцинома заднепроходного отверстия и лимфома (Т-клеточная Ходжкинская лимфома) Клинические стадии CDC Клинические стадии по В. И. Покровскому Острая фаза ВИЧ-1 инфекции Острый ретровирусный синдром. После инфицирования ВИЧ-1 и инкубационного периода, который может длиться от нескольких дней до нескольких недель, HIV Medicine 14th Edition, 2006 Acute HIV-1 Infection развивается, в большинстве случаев, острый «гриппоподобный» синдром, проявление острой виримии. Впервые он был описан Cooper Cooper DA, Gold J, Maclean P, Donovan B, Finlayson R, Barnes TG, Michelmore HM, Brooke P, Penny R. Acute AIDS retrovirus infection. Definition of a clinical illness associated with seroconversion. как мононуклеозоподобный синдром с лихорадкой, пятнисто-папулезной сыпью, язвами на слизистой полости рта, лимфаденопатией, артралгией, фарингитом, недомоганием, похуданием, асептическим менингитом и миалгией. Kahn JO, Walker BD. Acute human immunodeficiency virus type 1 infection. PubMed В исследованиях отмечается, что чем тяжелее симптомы острой фазы и чем дольше они сохраняются, тем быстрее развивается СПИД Vanhems P, Hirschel B, Phillips AN, Cooper DA, Vizzard J, Brassard J, Perrin L. Incubation time of acute human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and duration of acute HIV infection are independent prognostic factors of progression to AIDS. Does symptomatic primary HIV-1 infection accelerate progression to CDC stage IV disease, CD4 count below 200 x 10(6)/l, AIDS, and death from AIDS? PubMed В исследовании Hecht и соавт. Hecht FM, Busch MP, Rawal B, Webb M, Rosenberg E, Swanson M, Chesney M, Anderson J, Levy J, Kahn JO.Use of laboratory tests and clinical symptoms for identification of primary HIV infection. наиболее чувствительными клиническими критериями острой фазы ВИЧ-инфекции признаны лихорадка (80 %) и недомогание (68 %), а наиболее специфичными — похудание (86 %) и язвы слизистой полости рта (85 %) (см. таблицу, ОШ-ДИ). 'Основные симптомы острой фазы ВИЧ-1-инфекции''' Acute HIV-1 Infection. HIV Medicine 14th Edition Table 1: Main symptoms of acute HIV-1 infection | || | |} (*') ОШ — отношение шансов, ДИ — доверительный интервал. Краткий словарь терминов ДИ (доверительный интервал), ОШ (отношение шансов) В течение этой фазы вирус активно размножается и уровень копий РНК ВИЧ-1 (вирусная нагрузка) может достичь 100 млн. мкл-1, а число лимфоцитов CD4 падает, иногда до уровня, при котором могут развиться оппортунистические инфекции Gupta KK. 1994 Acute and sustained immunosuppression with HIV seroconversion. (см. также рис. Количество CD4 лимфоцитов и копий РНК). Затем это число повышается, но обычно не достигает первоначального уровня (норма 1200 клеток/мл). Число CD8+ лимфоцитов увеличивается, при этом отношение CD4/CD8 может стать менее 1. Major expansion of CD8+ T cells with a predominant V beta usage during the primary immune response to HIV. Nature Чем выше вирусная нагрузка, тем более заразен больной. Это особенно касается больных с острой фазой ВИЧ-инфекции. Viral load and heterosexual transmission of human immunodeficiency virus type 1. Rakai Project Study Group. PubMed Male circumcision and HIV acquisition and transmission: cohort studies in Rakai, Uganda. Rakai Project Team. PubMed Острая фаза ВИЧ-инфекции обычно продолжается 7-10 дней, редко более 14 дней. Диагностика этой стадии ВИЧ-инфекции трудна из-за неспецифичности симптомов и ставится при выявлении репликации ВИЧ в отсутствие антител к нему (они появляются позже). Одним из лучших методов диагностики этой фазы служит выявление РНК ВИЧ-1 в плазме (РНК ВИЧ >10 000 копий/мл Джон Бартлетт Клиническое течение и стадии ВИЧ-инфекции) с чувствительностью и cпецифичностью достигающими 100 %. Use of laboratory tests and clinical symptoms for identification of primary HIV infection. AIDS Чувствительность определения антигена p24 составляет 79 %, а специфичность — 99,5-99,96 %. Диагноз острой фазы ВИЧ-инфекции необходимо подтвердить через несколько недель выявлением положительных антител к ВИЧ. 'Клинические симптомы острой ВИЧ-инфекции (из Руководства Министерства здравоохранения и социальных служб США) Acute HIV Infection Table 22. Associated Signs and Symptoms of Acute Retroviral Syndrome and Percentage of Expected Frequency | || | | || | |} (*) — эритематозные макулопапулезные высыпания на лице и туловище, иногда на конечностях, в том числе на ладонях и подошвах. Реже встречаются изъязвления кожи и слизистых оболочек рта, пищевода и наружных половых органов. (**) — Асептический менингит, менингоэнцефалит, периферическая нейропатия, паралич лицевого нерва, синдром Гийена-Барре, неврит плечевого сплетения, когнитивные нарушения или психоз. Поcле окончания острой фазы между скоростью размножения вируса и иммунным ответом устанавливается некое равновесие, и затем в течение многих лет (8-10 и более), инфекция протекает бессимптомно или с персистирующей генерализованной лимфаденопатией (Стадия 1 ВОЗ). В это время происходят достаточно активное размножение вируса и постоянное разрушение CD4 клеток. В конце асимптоматической фазы могут появиться различные симптомы и заболевания, которые, однако, не являются критериями СПИДа (соответствуют стадии 2 по ВОЗ). При числе лимфоцитов CD4 более 200 клеток/мл. заболевания из числа критериев СПИДа развиваются редко. Interium proposal for a WHO Staging System for HIV Infection and Disease WHO AIDS 1990 СПИД Разрушение CD4+ лимфоцитов является главной причиной прогрессивного ослабления иммунной системы при ВИЧ инфекции, которая приводит, в конечном счёте, к синдрому приобретенного иммунодефицита, СПИД. WHO CD4+ Technology procurement schemeCD4+ Technical Advice [[pdf 308kb] СПИД — это стадия ВИЧ-инфекции, при которой развиваются бактериальные, грибковые, вирусные, протозойные инфекции (оппортунистические инфекции) и неинфекционные заболевания, как проявление катастрофы иммунной системы в результате падения числа CD4+ лимфоцитов ниже определённого уровня. По классификации CDC диагноз СПИДа может выставляться при положительных тестах на ВИЧ и количестве CD4+ лимфоцитов ниже 200 клеток/мл. — категории А3, В3 и определённых патологических состояниях включённых в категорию С. Критериями СПИДа, для взрослых и подростков, согласно протоколам ВОЗ HIV/AIDS Protocols on Treatment and Care Management of Opportunistic Infections and General Symptoms of HIV/AIDS 2006 г. и классификации CDC Revised Classification System for HIV Infection and Expanded Surveillance Case Definition for AIDS Among Adolescents and Adults будут: Бактериальные инфекции * Легочной и внелегочной туберкулёз * Тяжёлые бактериальные или рецидивирующие пневмонии (два или более эпизода в течение 6 месяцев) * Инфекция вызванная атипичными микобактериями (Mycobacterium avium), диссеминированная микобактеримия * Сальмонеллезная септицемия Грибковые инфекции * Кандидозный эзофагит * Криптококкоз, внелегочной, криптококковый менингит * Гистоплазмоз, внелегочной, диссеминированный * Пневмоцистная пневмония вызываемая Pneumocystis jirovecii (Видовое название возбудителя Pneumocystis carinii было изменено на Pneumocystis jiroveci.) * Кокцидиоидомикоз, внелегочной Вирусные инфекции * Инфекция вирусом простого герпеса ( ): хронический или персистирующий более 1 месяца, хронические язвы на коже и слизистых или бронхит, пневмонит, эзофагит * Цитомегаловирусная инфекция, с поражением любого органа, кроме печени, селезенки и лимфоузлов. Цитомегаловирусный ретинит. * Инфекция вирусом герпеса человека 8 типа ( ) * Инфекция папилломавирусом человека ( ), в том числе рак шейки матки. * Прогрессирующая мультифокальная лейкоэнцефалопатия Протозойные инфекции * Токсоплазмоз * Криптоспоридиоз с диареей, продолжающейся более месяца * Микроспоридиоз * Изоспороз, с диареей более 1 мес Другие заболевания * Саркома Капоши * Рак шейки матки, инвазивный * Неходжкинская лимфома * ВИЧ-энцефалопатия, ВИЧ-деменция * ВИЧ истощающий синдром * Вакуолярная миелопатия Ожидаемые осложнения в зависимости от количества лимфоцитов CD4 D. L. Hanson, S. Y. Chu, K. M. Farizo and J. W. Ward Distribution of CD4+ T lymphocytes at diagnosis of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome-defining and other human immunodeficiency virus-related illnesses Archives of Internal Medicine Бартлетт Дж., Галлант Дж. Клиническое течение и стадии вич-инфекции Диагноз ВИЧ-инфекции В настоящее время существуют следующие методы диагностики ВИЧ WHO Rapid HIV tests CDC Rapid HIV Testing * Косвенные тесты — обнаружение специфических антител к ВИЧ. Обнаруживаются фактически у 100 % ВИЧ-инфицированных. * Прямые тесты — сам ВИЧ (в культуре клеток — выполняется только в специализированных лабораториях 3 уровня биологической безопасности), антигены ВИЧ (антиген p24 и др.), и нуклеиновые кислоты ВИЧ-тесты на РНК или ДНК ВИЧ или вирусная нагрузка. Вирусная нагрузка напрямую связывается со скоростью снижения количества лимфоцитов CD4 и является очень важным прогностическим показателем на ранней стадии заболевания. Equal Plasma Viral Loads Predict a Similar Rate of CD4+ T Cell Decline in Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Type 1 and HIV-2Infected Individuals from Senegal, West Africa Journal of Infectious Diseases Для определения антител к ВИЧ, необходимо использовать, по крайней мере, два разных теста: * Предварительный тест (скрининг-тест) * Подтверждающий тест. Большинства современных скрининг-тестов основываются на методике ИФА (иммуноферментный анализ) или сходные методы, обладают высокой чувствительностью (99 %) и специфичностью (99,5 %). Используемые в тесте антигены должны соответствовать тем антителам, которые могли выработаться в организме пациента к ВИЧ определенного типа (ВИЧ-1, ВИЧ-2, ВИЧ-1-N, ВИЧ-1-O, ВИЧ-1-M). Иммуноблоттинг — наиболее часто используемый метод подтверждения результатов скрининг-тестов. Иммуноблоттинг, будучи подтверждающим тестом, проводится только при получении положительного результата скрининг-теста. Экспресс-тесты Основываются на одном из четырех методов: реакция агглютинации, ИФА на полимерных мембранах (тест-полоски), иммунологический фильтрационный анализ и иммунохроматография. Обеспечивают результат в течение 15-30 минут. Удобны, когда результат необходимо получить быстро (срочная хирургическая операция) Подсчёт CD4+ лимфоцитов является критическим параметром в мониторинге ВИЧ-инфекции и позволяет: WHO. CD4+ Technology procurement schemeCD4+ Technical Advice [[pdf 308kb] * Оценивать состояние иммунной системы и склонность к развитию СПИДа * Наряду с клинической информацией определять момент начала антиретровирусной терапии (АРТ) * Определять сроки для профилактики оппортунистических инфекций * Оценивать эффективность лечения Проводиться или с помощью автоматических анализаторов методом проточной цитометрии или вручную при микроскопии (оптической или флюоресцентной) Диагноз ВИЧ-инфекции у новорожденных В отсутствии терапии, риск инфицирования новорожденного от ВИЧ-положительной матери составляет от 15 до 25 % в развитых странах, до 25 % до 35 % в развивающихся странах UNAIDS: Передача ВИЧ от матери ребенку. Применение профилактики двумя препаратами снижает риск заражения ребенка до 3-8 % МИНИСТЕРСТВО ЗДРАВООХРАНЕНИЯ РФИнструкция по профилактике передачи ВИЧ-инфекции от матери ребёнку во время беременности, родов и в период новорожленности, а при профилактики с ВААРТ ниже 2 % Проект «Мать и Дитя»Профилактика передачи ВИЧ-инфекции от матери ребенку, вплоть до 1,2 % Cooper ER, Charurat M, Mofenson L, Hanson IC, Pitt J, Diaz C, Hayani K, Handelsman E, Smeriglio V, Hoff R, Blattner W; Women and Infants' Transmission Study Group. Combination antiretroviral strategies for the treatment of pregnant HIV-1-infected women and prevention of perinatal HIV-1 transmission.. В России частота перинатальной передачи ВИЧ-инфекции с применением антиретровирусной профилактики снизилась с 19,4 % в 2001 до 10,9 % в 2002—2005 гг. О. В. ШАРАПОВА, В. Н. САДОВНИКОВА, Ж. В. ТЕРЕНТЬЕВА Минздравсоцразвития России. Современные аспекты профилактики передачи ВИЧ-инфекции от матери ребенку. У детей, рождённых от ВИЧ-положительной матери до 12-15 месяцев жизни в крови определяются пассивно приобретенные антитела, проникшие через плаценту от матери, таким образом тест на антитела будет положительным. В настоящее время ранний диагноз, у детей до 18 месяцев, может быть установлен обнаружением нуклеиновых кислот ВИЧ с помощью полимеразной цепной реакци (ПЦР). Исключить ВИЧ-инфекцию у новорожденного, в данных случаях, позволяют лишь два отрицательных результата ПЦР: один должен быть получен в возрасте от 1 до 4 месяцев, другой — в возрасте старше 4 месяцев. Хоффман Ч., Кампс Б. С., Рокштро Ю. Тестирование на ВИЧ Стив Зайхнер и Дженифер Рид Диагностика ВИЧ-инфекции у детей Лечение ВИЧ-инфекции История вопроса * Зидовудин (Retrovir, ZDV, AZT) -первый антиретровирусный препарат. Синтезирован в 1964 для борьбы с раком. В 1985 прошёл клинические испытания для лечения ВИЧ-инфекции. Широко применяется в антиретровирусной терапии с 1987 г.Biology Daily Zidovudine * 1991—1994 года — появились зальцитабин, диданозин и ставудин. Примерно в это же время появляются триметоприм/сульфаметоксазол, пентамидин, ганцикловир, фоскарнет и флуконазол, которые используются для борьбы с оппортунистическими инфекциями. * Декабрь 1995 — март 1996 появились первые ингибиторы протеазы — саквинавир, ритонавир, индинавир, применение которых привело к сокращению смертности с 38 % до 22 % Cameron DW, Heath-Chiozzi M, Danner S, Cohen C, Kravcik S, Maurath C, Sun E, Henry D, Rode R, Potthoff A, Leonard J. Randomised placebo-controlled trial of ritonavir in advanced HIV-1 disease * В 1996 — первый ненуклеозидный ингибитор обратной транскриптазы -невирапин и еще один ингибитор протеазы — нелфинавир. * С 1994 по 1997 год доля больных в Европе получающих ВААРТ возросла с 2 % до 64 %, Kirk O, Mocroft A, Katzenstein TL, Lazzarin A, Antunes F, Francioli P, Brettle RP, Parkin JM, Gonzales-Lahoz J, Lundgren JD. Changes in use of antiretroviral therapy in regions of Europe over time. EuroSIDA Study Group. а с 1994 по 1998 год, заболеваемость СПИДом упала с 30,7 % до 2,5 %. Tracking HIV/AIDS across Europe 2003 EuroSIDA * В 1998 — появилось понятие липодистрофия, как осложнение терапии, а в 1999 появились сообщения, что она возможно обусловлена токсическим действием препаратов на митохондрии. * В 2000 — исследования Harrington и Carpenter об избирательности терапии в зависимости от числа CD4 лимфоцитов. Harrington M, Carpenter CC. Hit HIV-1 hard, but only when necessary. Начало терапии Рекомендации ВОЗ для начала антиретровирусной терапии (АРТ), декабрь 2006 HIV/AIDS Protocols on Treatment and Care Patient Evaluation and Antiretroviral Treatment for Adults and Adolescents [[pdf, 1MB] А — Если уровень лимфоцитов CD4 составляет около 350 клеток, начать переговоры с пациентом о необходимости начала АРТ и подготовка для её начала. В — Если вирусная нагрузка > 100000 копий/мл, то рекомендуется начинать АРТ при CD4 в 350/мм3. Заключение о начале АРТ должно быть принято после двух разных подсчётов CD4 в промежутке 14-28 дней друг от друга, для исключения лабораторных ошибок и других заболеваний. Прогноз Современные методы терапии обеспечивают достаточный уровень выживаемости среди больных ВИЧ/СПИДом. При исследовании 1998 года, проведённом среди 1255 пациентов, отмечается значительное снижение риска развития оппортунистических инфекций и смертности среди лиц получающих АРТ (антиретровирусную терапию). Palella FJ Jr, Delaney KM, Moorman AC, Loveless MO, Fuhrer J, Satten GA, Aschman DJ, Holmberg SD. Declining morbidity and mortality among patients with advanced human immunodeficiency virus infection. HIV Outpatient Study Investigators. Время развития СПИДа у ВИЧ-инфицированного зависит от многих факторов, в том числе: от количества CD4 лимфоцитов, числа копий вирусной РНК, уровня доступной медицинской помощи, приверженности больного лечению и появления резистентных штаммов вируса. Зависимость вирусологического ответа на ВААРТ от степени соблюдения пациентом режима лечения David L. Paterson, MB, BS, FRACP; Susan Swindells, MD; Jeffrey Mohr, MSW; Michelle Brester, RN; Emanuel N. Vergis, MD; Cheryl Squier, RN; Marilyn M. Wagener, MPH; and Nina Singh, MD Adherence to Protease Inhibitor Therapy and Outcomes in Patients with HIV Infection В исследованиях Dr. Sakoff, проведённых среди больных СПИДом Нью-Йорка и умерших в 1999—2004 гг., отмечается значительное увеличение (на 33 %) причин смерти не связанных с инфекцией и соответсттвенно уменьшение причин смерти связанных с ВИЧ, что может говорить о хорошей эффективности терапии. Частота не связанных с ВИЧ причин смерти больных СПИДом составила 25 % всех смертей за этот временной промежуток Sackoff JE, Hanna DB, Pfeiffer MR, Torian LV. Causes of death among persons with AIDS in the era of highly active antiretroviral therapy: New York City. Более 75 % не связанных с ВИЧ инфекцией причин смерти составили сердечно-сосудистая патология, онкопатология, не связанная со СПИДом, и злоупотребление наркотиками.Все большее число больных СПИДом умирают от причин, не связанных с ВИЧ инфекцией. Результаты. Выводы. Если антиретровирусная терапия начата и не развивается устойчивость к применяемым препаратам, продолжительность жизни больного составляет 22.5 года c ценой терапии для взрослых от 385200 до 618900 долларов СШАThe Lifetime Cost of Current Human Immunodeficiency Virus Care in the United States. Medical Care Результат получен исходя из того, что на момент опубликования статьи (ноябрь 2006 года), с момента открытия вируса прошло около 22 лет и нет пациентов, с документально зафиксированным ВИЧ-статусом в течении более продоложительного времени. Профилактика СПИДа Специфическая иммунопрофилактика ВИЧ-инфекции не разработана. К профилактическим мероприятиям относятся: # Обследование доноров крови, лиц из групп риска. # Обследование на антитела к ВИЧ всех беременных. # Контроль деторождения у инфицированных женщин и отказ от грудного вскармливания их детей. # Пропаганда безопасного секса (то есть использования презервативов). Отрицательный результат обследования на антитела не гарантирует отсутствия ВИЧ-инфекции, так как в течение нескольких недель после заражения антитела не могут быть обнаружены (т. н. «период окна»). Профилактика инфицирования в медицинских учреждениях. Наибольшую опасность распространения ВИЧ представляет кровь. Необходимо тщательно избегать случайных повреждений кожных покровов острыми инструментами. Все манипуляции с больными, а также работу с биологическими материалами от больного медицинские работники проводят в резиновых перчатках и масках. Кроме того, необходимо соблюдать все меры предосторожности, предусмотренные при работе с больными вирусным гепатитом В. Если все же произошел контакт слизистой оболочки или поврежденной кожи медицинского работника с биологической жидкостью, потенциально содержащей ВИЧ, следует незамедлительно (желательно в первые три часа) начать курс постконтактной профилактики антиретровирусными препаратами, что позволит в несколько раз снизить вероятность инфицирования. Обязательно тщательное мытье рук после снятия перчаток и индивидуальной одежды перед тем, как покинуть помещение, где проводится работа с потенциально инфицированным материалом. Госпитализация больных СПИД и ВИЧ-инфицированных должна осуществляться так, чтобы предотвратить распространение инфекции, а также с учетом требований по содержанию больных с измененным поведением при поражении центральной нервной системы. При лечении больных с ВИЧ-инфекцией необходимо применять инструментарий и шприцы только одноразового использования. При загрязнении предметов обихода, постельных принадлежностей, окружающей среды выделениями больного необходимо проводить обработку дезинфицирующими средствами (0,2%-ный раствор гипохлорита натрия, этиловый спирт). При соблюдении элементарных правил предосторожности общение с больными является полностью безопасным. Правовые аспекты В Российской Федерации и ряде других стран установлена уголовная ответственность за заведомое поставление другого лица в опасность заражения, а также за заражение заболеванием СПИД (ВИЧ-инфекцией). Альтернативные гипотезы Небольшое число ученых и активистов, получивших название «диссиденты СПИДа» подвергают сомнению связь между ВИЧ и СПИДом, само существование ВИЧ или надежность диагностики и лечения ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИДа. Диссиденты заявляют, что мейнстримный подход, необоснованно рассматривающий ВИЧ как инфекционного агента СПИДа, стал причиной ошибочных диагнозов, применения токсичных препаратов и нецелесообразного использования денежных средств, потраченных на исследование ВИЧ как причины СПИДа. Их идеи расценены как необоснованные большей частью научного сообщества. Критики утверждают, что диссиденты игнорируют свидетельства в пользу причинной обусловленности СПИДа патогенным действием ВИЧ на иммунную систему, и ставят под угрозу здравоохранение, препятствуя внедрению тестов на ВИЧ и использованию эффективных средств лечения СПИДа. Источники информации См. также * ВИЧ * Анализ на ВИЧ * Высокоактивная антиретровирусная терапия * Альтернативные теории ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИДа Ссылки Центры по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Федеральный центр СПИД * Адреса СПИД - центров в России по данным НО БФ «Город без наркотиков». г. Екатеринбург * Московский городской центр профилактики и борьбы со СПИДом * Русскоязычный портал о ВИЧ/СПИДе * Проект Стоп СПИД * Алтайский центр по борьбе со СПИДом * Донецкий центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Калининградский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Липецкий центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Самарская губерния против наркотиков и СПИДа * Сахалинский областной центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Республика Татарстан. Республиканский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Удмуртский республиканский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Ульяновский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом * Челябинск Cайт для людей, живущих с ВИЧ/СПИД. * Республика Казахстан. Республиканский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИД * AIDS Братск - неофициальный сайт о проблеме ВИЧ/СПИД Ресурсы для медиков * Протоколы ВОЗ для Европейских стран. 1 декабря 2006 г. HIV/AIDS Protocols on Treatment and Care. 2006 * Предоставление помощи и лечения при ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИДе. Протоколы ВОЗ для стран СНГ. 2004 * Классификация ВИЧ-инфекции у взрослых 1990 г. World Health Organization. ВОЗ * CDC. Классификация ВИЧ-инфекции у взрослых. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention — CDC * Здоровье Евразии. Бартлетт Дж., Галлант Дж. Клинические аспекты ВИЧ-инфекции * Здоровье Евразии. Под редакцией Стива Зайхнера и Дженифер Рид Руководство по оказанию помощи ВИЧ-инфицированным детям * Здоровье Евразии. Бартлетт Дж. Г. Карманный справочник по лечению ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИДа у взрослых 2006 г * Острая фаза ВИЧ-1-инфекции * Патогенез ВИЧ-1-инфекции * Тестирование на ВИЧ * Лечение ВИЧ-инфекции 2005 год * Побочные эффекты АРТ * Липодистрофический синдром * Антиретровирусная терапия у детей * Оппортунистические инфекции * Саркома Капоши * Заболевания кожи и слизистых у ВИЧ-инфицированных * ВИЧ-1-ассоциированные энцефалопатия и миелопатия * Описание препаратов * Русмедсервер: СПИД в России * Глава для книги «ВИЧ-ИНФЕКЦИЯ»: клиника, диагностика и лечение. Москва 2000. Под общей редакцией В. В. Покровского. Диагностика ВИЧ-инфекции * «К вопросу о месте ВИЧ/СПИД-пандемии среди других инфекционных, эпидемических и пандемических процессов» Другие Дискриминация больных СПИДом: «Бездомный парень ослепнет без операции» * Где можно пройти тест на ВИЧ * Для ВИЧ позитивных женщин и их партнёров, которые могут планировать зачатие ребёнка * Тем, кто впервые узнал о своем ВИЧ - статусе * Ежедневник новостей с Международной Конференции по проблемам ВИЧ/СПИД * МОСКОВСКИЙ ГОРОДСКОЙ ЦЕНТР ПРОФИЛАКТИКИ И БОРЬБЫ СО СПИДом * ВИЧ-инфекция - риск для стоматологов * Необъяснимая устойчивость, Медновости — генетическая устойчивость некоторых людей против ВИЧ * Может ли молчание защитить от СПИДа: представления о СПИДе и больных СПИДом/ВИЧ- инфицированных у молодежи * "МИФЫ СПИДа"О самых распространённых заблуждениях, связанных со СПИДом, на которых сегодня (увы) основана борьба с этой болезнью. * - ТАК С ЧЕМ ЖЕ В ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТИ МЫ СТОЛКНУЛИСЬ?" это один из материалов представленных на научной конференции, «Прогнозирование эпидемии ВИЧ/СПИД как научная и практическая задача», которая состоялась в Киеве 14.03.2007 Категория:Заболевания иммунной системы Категория:Заболевания, передающиеся половым путём Категория:Вирусные инфекции Категория:Аббревиатуры